


How long have you wanted me?

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino, Aged Up, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom!Nino, Drinking, Fluff, Fucking, Hand Job, Hanging Out, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sex, admitting feelings, ass eating, couch to bed, top!Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien and Nino have had feelings for one another for a long time, but both were too afraid to admit it. When Nino comes over to Adrien's place to hang out... Adrien reads his best friend's body language and admits his feelings when he realizes that his best friend might have them too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	How long have you wanted me?

**Author's Note:**

> **HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!!**
> 
> **I wanted to write an Adrino piece to celebrate the month! Love is love! Love everyone and treat everyone kindly! It doesn't matter what gender, race, or sex we are! It doesn't matter what, or who, we are into. It doesn't matter what you do believe in, or don't. What matters is that you are a good person! What matters is that you are yourself! What matters is that we love and accept each other for who we are, not what we look like or are into. I am a huge believer in the fact that if you are not hurting yourself or someone else? Why the hell not? Do what makes YOU happy! Do what makes EACH OTHER happy! Just be yourself! Don't let others get you down because in the end... they don't matter! Don't dwell on the negative and bask in the positives.**
> 
> **Spread the love! Spread peace and acceptance! Hold hands and stand together! Because in the end? It'll all be okay. Promise. You are all amazing and special in your own way! That's what makes the world beautiful! If we were all the same? It'd be boring! So bask in being unique! Because unique is beautiful!**
> 
> **Okay with that, enjoy this one shot I wrote. XD**

Nino sat on the couch, wringing his red hat in his hands. His heart was racing a mile a minute as Adrien walked over with two beers to sit down with a groan. Nino cleared his throat as he put his hat back on his head and took the beer that Adrien held out for him. 

“I only had a couple in the fridge. I need to go to the store. Sorry about that man.” Adrien gave him a warm smile as he sat back with his legs spread and his arm over the back of the black leather couch. 

“It’s alright, dude. I don’t mind. Totally know how that is.” Nino awkwardly gave him a finger gun gesture and blushed, bringing his beer to his lips. 

Adrien searched his best friend’s eyes for a moment and brought his own beer to his lips. He took in how Nino seemed uncomfortable. How his bicep flexed beneath his tight rolled- sleeve tee. How his jeans contoured to his muscular thighs. He chewed on his bottom lip, as he watched Nino dart his tongue out to lick a drop of beer that was about to roll down onto his thumb. Adrien lowered his bottle of beer and swirled it as he ran his thumb along his bottom lip in thought. 

Nino glanced up to look at Adrien. Adrien’s black stud earrings caught the light and Nino’s gaze followed his best friend’s thumb as it ran along his full bottom lip. Lips that he had longed to kiss for a long time, but had never gotten the courage to. 

“I can hear your thoughts from here.” Adrien smirked and took another sip from his beer as he watched his best friend look away with a blush, hiding under his hat. 

“What do you mean?” Nino cleared his throat and took a sip from his bottle.

“Nothing.” Adrien shrugged as he took another sip of his beer. He shifted his hips, ran his left hand down his thigh, to unbunch his tight jeans. Nino’s gaze flashed to what could lay between Adrien’s thighs. “I have one question for you.” 

“What’s that?” Nino took a sip of his beer and swirled it as he rested his arm on the couch. 

“Have you ever- nevermind, it’s dumb.” Adrien reached up and tugged on his messy bangs as he peered down with a scoff. 

“No, try me, man. What is it?” Nino set his beer down on the glass coffee table. 

“When we were teenagers… there were-” Adrien sighed and chewed on his bottom lip, gaining Nino’s interested gaze. “- there were times when I wanted to…” 

“Yes?” Nino leaned forward, staring at his best friend with an intense gaze. His honey colored eyes went from Adrien’s forest green gaze to his full pink lips and back to his eyes again. 

Adrien gently laughed and took a longer sip of his beer; before, he set it down on the coffee table with Nino’s. “Alright. I can’t believe I’m going to admit this.” He ran his fingers through his golden hair. “Alright-” He let out a breath and rolled his shoulders. “Okay. Remember when we got curious about this porn that was going around? And we were at your house and we were like why the hell not, let’s watch it?” 

“Yeah?” Nino blushed as he licked his lips and watched Adrien lean closer. 

Adrien licked his lips and lowered his lashes as he brought his hand up to touch Nino’s chin. His warm chocolate hued skin was rough to the touch from the stubble that accented his smooth skin, and something about that turned Adrien on more. 

Nino reached out to gently touch Adrien’s jean covered thigh. He ran his fingertips along his thigh as he searched from Adrien’s eyes to his lips and back again. “What about it?” 

One of the corners of Adrien’s lips curled up in a smirk as he leaned in closer to his best friend. “I remember staring at you and wanting you more than I thought I should.” 

“Wanting me or… still want me?” Nino licked his lips as he felt Adrien’s warm breath on his lips. 

“Still.” Adrien lowered his lashes as he sighed into Nino’s gentle caresses. 

“What made you want me?” Nino ran his fingertips higher up Adrien’s thigh and along his side, teasing beneath his soft tee. 

“You’re sweet, shy, kind, funny, cool, and were always there for me when no one else was.” Adrien spoke against Nino’s lips, barely brushing against them with each word. 

“C’mon man… I’m nowhere near as cool as you.” Nino softly laughed as he licked his lips and peered down. 

“Dude, you DJ all over the world. You volunteer your time with less fortunate kids… You’re amazing.” Adrien touched his chin to bring his shy gaze back up to his smoldering one. “I want you. Tell me you want me too.”

“I- I do.” Nino’s heart pounded hard in his chest as he gripped Adrien’s shirt and tugged on it. “I’ve wanted you since we were teenagers. Since before we watched that shitty porn together.” 

Adrien softly laughed as he peered down, dropping his fingers from Nino’s chin to touch his best friend’s thighs. “It was pretty bad.” 

“Dude… it was so bad. What are you even talking about?” Nino laughed hard as Adrien’s chuckles calmed down. Nino watched as his best friend brought his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Adrien ran his fingers up Nino’s stomach and over his muscular pecs, slowly pushing him back onto the couch. Nino’s fingers slipped from Adrien’s body as he slowly crawled on top of him with his thigh between his. 

Adrien held himself up with his palm, causing his forearm to flex. Nino gasped and lowered his lashes as Adrien ran his hand along the hem of his shirt. Nino licked his lips as Adrien slowly ran his fingertips beneath his shirt, tracing the ‘v’ line at his left hip. Adrien locked his gaze with Nino’s as he traced along his abs and up to his left muscular pec. Adrien’s fingertip circled his best friend’s peaked nipple, causing Nino to moan. 

“How much do you want me?” Adrien pinched Nino’s peaked nipple and brushed his lips against his best friend’s pulse point. “How much do you want this?” He sat back onto Nino’s thigh and took his best friend’s hand, guiding it along his soft neck, along his left muscular pec, down his abs, to the bulge in his tight jeans. Adrien slowly rolled his hips against Nino’s slender hand and watched his best friend part his lips. Adrien’s gaze ran down Nino’s body, feeling him press his own arousal against his thigh.

“Probably more than I should.” Nino licked his full lips and Adrien brought his hand back up his body. 

Adrien brought Nino’s fingers to his lips and kissed them. “What’s stopping you?” His eyes smoldered in the low light and Nino whined. 

“Nothing.” Nino sighed as the corner of Adrien’s lips curled up and showcased his canine tooth. 

“Good.” Adrien nipped the side of Nino’s hand and grabbed both of his best friend’s hands. “Because I don’t think I can stop.” 

Nino groaned as Adrien placed his hands on his hips. Adrien slowly rolled them and paused after each roll, causing Nino to moan as he watched him through his dark lashes. “Then don’t stop.” 

Adrien slowly slid his best friend’s hands to the front of his tight jeans, placing them on the button. Adrien grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head as Nino popped the button open. Nino slowly undid the zipper as Adrien threw his shirt to the ground. 

Right as Nino was about to grab Adrien’s hard cock from his jeans, Adrien grabbed his best friend’s hands and slammed them above his head. 

Adrien straddled Nino’s hips and leaned forward to roll his hips against Nino’s, causing his arousal to press against his. 

“ _Ah_ , Adrien.” Nino moaned as he watched Adrien move with parted lips. 

Adrien continued to brush his hips against Nino’s as he brought his lips closer to his best friend’s. Nino leaned up slightly to brush his lips against Adrien’s soft ones. Adrien softly moaned as he leaned down to slowly run his tongue along Nino’s bottom lip. Nino moaned and parted his lips, causing Adrien to flick his top lip with the tip of his warm tongue. Nino sighed as he darted his own tongue out to run it along Adrien’s. Adrien laid down until his whole body was pressed against Nino's, letting go of his hand and holding himself up on his forearms. Adrien ran his fingers along the sides of Nino’s head, shoving his hat off. Nino moaned as his best friend threw his hat onto the floor, running his tongue along his. Nino caught Adrien’s tongue and sucked on it as he rolled his hips against Adrien’s. Adrien moaned as Nino let his tongue go to brush his lips against his. Adrien swiped his tongue along Nino’s as his best friend ran his fingertips down his pecs, circling his peaked nipples. Adrien groaned as Nino pinched and gently tugged on them. Nino ran his nails up and down Adrien’s muscular pecs as Adrien raked his teeth along Nino’s swollen bottom lip, tugging on it with a moan. Nino ran his nails down Adrien’s abs until he reached the waistband of Adrien’s boxers and jeans. He ran his fingers beneath the band and around his best friend’s hips, slipping them down over Adrien’s amazingly sculpted ass. Adrien dived into the heated kiss again, sucking on Nino’s tongue with a moan, as his best friend suddenly grabbed his ass in his hands and yanked him closer. Nino rolled his hips harder against Adrien as he held him in place. 

Adrien let Nino’s tongue go and brushed his lips along his again as Nino shoved Adrien’s tight jeans down. Adrien put all of his weight onto his left arm as he helped shove his jeans and red boxers down. Nino gasped as Adrien’s throbbing cock slapped against his. 

“Fuck.” Nino cursed under his breath and slid his hand down Adrien’s body, taking him in. His gaze went down to what was rubbing against the front of his jeans. Adrien’s cock was gorgeous, absolutely stunning, and all Nino wanted to do was worship it between his lips. Adrien softly chuckled, intertwined their fingers above his best friend’s head, and leaned back down to kiss his friend senseless, running his cock along the bulge in Nino’s jeans. 

Adrien broke the kiss to sit back on his heels. He ran his fingers down Nino’s chest, along his abs, and down to the button on his jeans as he rocked his hips. “Now, you’re wearing too much for my liking.” 

“Mm-hm. So, what are you gonna do about it?” Nino searched his best friend’s hungry gaze. 

“Oh...I don’t know…” Adrien ran his hands back up to place a chaste kiss to the corner of Nino’s full lips. “Maybe-” He kissed Nino’s neck. “-I’ll-” Adrien nibbled and sucked on his best friend’s pulse point. “-just-” Adrien slowly moved down Nino’s body with his lips close. “-make you wait a little longer.” Adrien pushed Nino’s shirt up and kissed along the ‘v’ lines that ran along his best friend’s hips. 

Nino whimpered as his friend nibbled and bit his hips. “Please.” 

“Are you sure?” Adrien peered up at him and slowly traced around his best friend’s navel with his tongue. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue and trailed kisses down the line beneath it to the button on Nino’s jeans. “Do you want my hot mouth on your huge cock?” 

“ _Yes…_ ” Nino hissed as Adrien used his teeth and tongue to pop the button open. 

Adrien grabbed the metal zipper pull between his teeth and tugged it down as he peered up at a starving Nino. He smirked and sat back to run his hands along the sides of the zipper panel of Nino’s tight jeans. Nino moaned and raised his hips, to press his arousal more against his orange boxers. “Suck me.” 

Adrien smirked and leaned down to run the tip of his nose along the front of Nino’s boxers, breathing in his heady scent. “God, you smell delicious.” 

Nino groaned as Adrien slowly peeled his best friend’s jeans down, pressing a kiss to his cotton clad arousal. Nino flexed his cock against Adrien’s lips as his best friend placed open mouthed kisses along his hot cock. 

“So warm and hard. Mmm…” Adrien moaned as he leaned back to tug Nino’s jeans down further. 

Nino helped him remove his jeans and kicked them off of the couch. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Adrien leaned down to slowly run his hand beneath Nino’s shirt, pushing it up to his chest. Little by little, he exposed Nino’s amazing body. 

They had been working out together every morning and it showed. Nino wasn’t the lanky teenager that he used to be. His muscles were sculpted and flexed with each thrust of his hips. Adrien licked his lips and took in Nino’s abs and pecs. He moaned and leaned down to lick Nino’s left nipple. Nino arched his back as Adrien circled his peaked nipple, wrapping his lips around it to gently suck on it. Nino ran his fingers up Adrien’s muscular back, feeling it flex, as his best friend nibbled on his nipple. Adrien groaned as Nino’s nails bit into his skin. He kissed over to Nino’s other nipple, sucking and nibbling on it as he shoved Nino’s shirt up and over his head. 

Nino threw his shirt to the floor as Adrien devoured his chocolate toned skin. Nino gasped as Adrien bit his pec; before, he began to trail kisses down his abs. Adrien stopped to nibble and kiss each one. Nino groaned as Adrien trailed kisses along the waistband of his boxers, dipping his fingers beneath the band to tug them down.

Nino kicked his boxers off from his legs and Adrien laid back down along the length of his best friend’s body, brushing his cock along his. Adrien slipped his hand between them to wrap his fingers around both of their cocks. He ran his hand along the bases and back up to their swollen tips, doing short strokes as precum spilled from both of them. Nino moaned and panted as Adrien ran his hand back down to the bases, running his tongue along Nino’s as he brushed his lips against his. Adrien’s cock was so warm against his sensitive skin and Nino couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted more. 

“Adrien… _please_.” Nino begged and Adrien let their cocks go. 

He wrapped his fingers around his own cock and slapped it against Nino’s. Nino gasped and moaned as he raised his hips for more. Adrien smirked and stopped slapping Nino’s cock, sliding his smooth cock along his best friend’s. He teased beneath the swollen tip with his own and slid his cock back down, smacking him with it again. Nino whined and growled from deep within his chest. 

“You want me so badly, don’t you?” Adrien grabbed Nino’s hands again to keep them above his head as he leaned forward to brush his cock against his best friend’s with slow hip movements. 

“Lick it, suck it, kiss it, anything. _Please…_ ” Nino begged and Adrien let his best friend’s hands go. 

“With pleasure.” Adrien trailed kisses back down Nino’s amazing body, stopping above his pelvis. 

_“Adrien.”_ Nino whined as his best friend teased along his pelvis with his soft lips. 

“Hang on. I want to savor your gorgeous body.” Adrien whispered against his best friend’s smooth, soft, skin. 

Adrien took in Nino’s amazing cock. How smooth, hard, and sexy it was. How it flexed and was rouged from their play. How it beckoned for his soft lips and talented tongue. How a bead of arousal accented the tip and Adrien smirked, locking his gaze with Nino’s as he slowly licked up the underside of his cock. 

“ _Yes…_ ” Nino tilted his head back as he raised his hips. 

Adrien licked back down to Nino’s balls and gathered one into his warm mouth. He sucked and licked Nino’s ball before letting it go to do the same to his other one. Nino moaned and raised his hips as Adrien kissed up the length of him. He wrapped his fingers around Nino’s cock and circled the tip with his warm tongue. He wrapped his lips around the swollen tip and slowly brought Nino’s hard cock to the back of his throat, coating him in his wet warmth. 

“ _Ah… fuck._ ” Nino moaned and peered down to watch Adrien bring his cock in and out of his mouth. 

Adrien smiled and brought his cock out of his mouth to smack the swollen tip along his tongue. Nino ran his fingers through Adrien’s damp hair as he went back to sucking his dick. 

“Bedroom, lube, fuck me, _please_.” Nino desperately moaned and Adrien swiped his tongue along the underside of Nino’s cock as he sucked him. 

Adrien slowly ran his mouth back up to the tip and let him go with a ‘pop’. He placed a kiss to the swollen tip and pumped his hand a few times; before, he stood up and held his hand out to his best friend. “Let’s go then.”

Nino took his soft hand and led him to his bedroom. Nino’s heart raced as he watched Adrien’s hips sway while he walked into the bedroom. Adrien yanked him to be in front of him and ran his hands down to Nino’s pecs, pushing him towards the bed. 

“I’m gonna start you out slow.” Adrien smirked as he gently guided him to sit on the bed. 

Nino nodded as he wrapped his fingers around his hard cock, watching his friend grab lubricant from his nightstand.

Adrien walked back around the bed and threw the lube next to Nino’s hips. He ran his hands down Nino’s muscular arms and took his hand from his cock. He brought Nino’s hand up to his lips and slowly licked the precum from his fingers as he locked his gaze on his. 

“Don’t touch what’s mine.” Adrien smirked and placed Nino’s hands on his chest. 

Nino sighed and slowly laid back with Adrien. Nino’s fingers slid down from Adrien’s chest as he sat back on his heels. Adrien ran his fingers along Nino’s thighs, relaxing him. 

“Bend your knees for me.” Adrien sighed as he watched his best friend slowly bend his knees. “Relax, it’s okay.” Adrien placed gentle kisses to each bent knee. “I’m gonna go slow.” Adrien gently smacked his cock against Nino’s balls, rolling his hips to run his hot cock against Nino’s. Adrien slowly ran his hands down the front of Nino’s calves, gently pushing them up so that his thighs were pressed against his sides. 

Nino tensed up and Adrien ran his fingers along his calves for a moment. He warmly smiled and placed his hands beside Nino’s head to bend down, bringing his lips closer to his best friends. “Hey. It’s okay. Are you sure about this? If you’re not ready…” 

“No, I- I want this. Trust me. I want this more than anything. I’m just- I’m scared.” Nino cleared his throat as he felt his heart race. 

“I won’t hurt you.” Adrien placed chaste kisses to each corner of his lips. “Promise.” 

Nino nodded and softly moaned as Adrien kissed down his body, making him relax against the bed. “Okay.” Nino whispered as he focused on Adrien’s lips and tongue on his skin. “I trust you.” 

“If you want me to stop, you can tell me and I will, okay?” Adrien pressed kisses up Nino’s cock and watched his hips flex and rock. 

“Okay.” Nino watched his best friend slowly lick up his hardened length. 

Adrien sat back on his heels and pushed Nino’s legs back against his sides, exposing his tight entrance. Adrien ran his nails along the back of Nino’s thighs and pressed him into the bed as he licked up Nino’s balls, pressing his own cock into the bed as he laid down with one knee bent. Adrien settled in and slowly ran his tongue along Nino’s tight entrance. Nino clenched his muscles and Adrien ran his fingertips along Nino’s thighs. 

“Relax, baby.” Adrien whispered against his best friend’s ass as he waited for Nino to relax again. “It’s okay.” Nino took a deep breath and Adrien slowly ran his warm tongue around Nino’s tight entrance. 

Nino moaned as Adrien flicked his tongue along his sensitive spot. He felt Adrien spread his cheeks open further to get better access with his mouth. His tongue dipped slightly inside and Nino cried out in a moan. Adrien kissed his tight entrance and licked around it again. 

“ _Fuck_.” Nino gasped and moaned as Adrien blindly reached for the lubricant. 

“Feel good?” Adrien kissed Nino’s tight entrance and licked it with a long stroke of his tongue, as he poured lube into his hand. He coated his middle finger in lube as Nino nodded. “Good.” 

Adrien kissed up to Nino’s cock, wrapping his lips around the tip. Nino gasped as Adrien’s wet finger stroked along his tight entrance. His heart pounded and his breath caught as Adrien slowly circled his entrance. Adrien suddenly took Nino’s cock to the back of his warm mouth in time with him dipping his finger inside. 

Nino tensed up and Adrien waited for him to relax and push back against his finger. 

_That’s it. Relax for me._ Adrien thought as he felt Nino’s hips relax again. He slowly moved his finger in and out of Nino’s ass as he sucked on his cock. Nino moaned and precum spilled from the tip as Adrien curled his finger to stroke his prostate. 

Nino moaned and shifted down against Adrien’s hand to beg for more. Adrien slipped his finger all the way in and gave him a few strokes before he pulled it out. Adrien let Nino’s cock go from his warm mouth and put more lube on his fingers and on Nino’s tight entrance. 

“I’m gonna slip two fingers in, okay?” Adrien searched Nino’s wanton gaze and watched him nod. “Alright.” 

Adrien kissed Nino’s right calf as he ran his wet fingers along Nino’s tight entrance, circling it and massaging it. Nino moaned and pressed his hips down for more. Adrien took Nino’s cue and slowly dipped them inside. Nino groaned as he felt stretched open in the most delicious way. Adrien leaned down to brush his lips against Nino’s, as he slipped more of his fingers inside. 

“How’s that feel?” Adrien crooked his fingers and began to stroke Nino’s prostate. His cock brushed against Nino’s and precum spilled onto Nino’s abs from each stroke of Adrien’s slender fingers. 

“Amazing.” Nino sighed as Adrien slipped his fingers in and out of his best friend’s ass. 

Adrien ran his tongue along Nino’s as he just gently stroked within his ass for a while until Nino fully relaxed. Adrien broke the kiss with a sigh, “You’re ready.” 

Nino nodded in agreeance and Adrien slowly slipped his fingers from his ass, causing Nino to whine at the loss of his touch. Adrien sat back on his heels and grabbed the lubricant. He poured it onto his hand and wrapped his fingers around his own cock. Nino ran his fingers up and down Adrien’s muscular thighs as he watched his best friend stroke himself. 

Adrien poured more lubricant along Nino’s tight entrance and added more to his own cock. He brushed the tip of his cock against Nino’s entrance and felt him tense up again with a gasp. 

“Here.” Adrien stretched his body out along Nino’s as he leaned down to kiss him. “You have to relax, babe.” Adrien brushed his lips against Nino’s, dipping his tongue between his swollen lips. He circled Nino’s taut ass with the tip of his cock, causing Nino to moan against his heated kiss. 

Nino got lost in Adrien’s soft lips and smooth cock brushing against his ass. Adrien brushed his lips against Nino’s and swirled his tongue around his; before, he sucked on it. Nino moaned as he relaxed enough for Adrien to start pressing the tip against Nino’s tight entrance. “ _Adrien...I- oh God._ ” He felt himself stretch open as Adrien gently pressed his cock against his ass. 

“Sh, it’s okay.” Adrien pressed a chaste kiss to Nino’s lips as he gently rocked his hips, easing himself in little by little as Nino’s nails bit into his thighs. Nino moaned and ran his nails up Adrien’s back to yank him closer, deepening the kiss. Adrien stilled his hips as Nino hissed against his lips. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Keep- keep going.” Nino wrapped his legs around Adrien’s hips as he ran his fingers up Adrien’s neck to play with the soft damp hair that was at the nape of his neck. 

Adrien smirked and rested his forehead against Nino’s as he began to move again, easing more and more of his cock into him with a deep moan. “God, you’re so tight.” 

Nino moaned as more precum spilled across his abs the deeper Adrien’s cock got. He dug his nails into Adrien's back and let out a low groan as Adrien slipped fully inside. 

“That’s all of me, sexy DJ.” Adrien brushed his lips against Nino’s, stilling his hips to let the man beneath him get used to it. 

Nino moaned as he felt stretched open and full, loved. He rocked his hips, seeking more. “Fuck me.” Nino whispered against Adrien’s lips. 

“Relax and get used to my cock for a moment, babe.” Adrien gently kissed Nino’s lips. He ran the tip of his tongue along Nino’s bottom lip and flicked the top one. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Nino sank his fingers into Adrien’s damp hair and kissed him harder and with more passion. Adrien groaned and tried hard not to move his hips as Nino’s kisses begged him to. 

Adrien trailed kisses along Nino’s stubbled jawline and down his neck. He parted his lips and placed open mouthed hungry kisses on Nino’s pulse point. Adrien nibbled on it and sucked hard. 

“Please. I need you.” Nino begged as he arched his back. He wanted Adrien to move, needed him to move. He ran his hands down Adrien’s shoulders and down to his hips, yanking him against himself while he rocked his hips. 

Adrien slightly slid out and back in, causing Nino to let out a loud drawn out groan. Adrien moaned and swallowed hard, taking his best friend’s hands from his hips. “Okay. I got you.” 

“ _Thank you._ ” Nino let the words pass his lips like a prayer as his best friend intertwined their fingers above his head and slowly began to rock his cock within him. 

Adrien moaned against Nino’s lips as he hungrily kissed him. “ _Ah,_ God you feel amazing wrapped around my throbbing cock.” 

Nino softly mewled as Adrien thrusted in and out of him. Adrien slipped his hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Nino’s hardened length. He ran his hand in time with his hips. Nino gasped, moaned, and panted with each stroke. 

“I- I’m gonna-” Nino felt his muscles tense up, his thighs tremble, and his balls tuck up against his body. 

“Then cum for me.” Adrien whispered as he sped up his hips and hand. He angled Nino’s cock up so that his cum would spurt all over his own abs. “I want you to cum all over me.” 

Adrien panted and moaned as he felt Nino’s cock flex and harden further in his hand, signaling that he was about to cum. He could feel the muscles working beneath his taut skin and Nino sank his heels into Adrien’s muscular ass as he trembled from his head to his toes. With one more deep thrust of Adrien’s hips and hand, Nino fell over the edge. Cum shot out of his cock and landed on Adrien’s abs in warm streams. Adrien rode out Nino’s orgams. 

“I’m gonna cum, okay?” Adrien softly spoke as he leaned down to press his body against Nino’s. 

“Okay.” Nino whispered as he gently caressed Adrien’s damp hair. 

Adrien buried his face into Nino’s neck, placing open mouthed kisses along his pulse point. He thrusted hard and slow as he gripped at Nino’s shoulders with his fingertips. Adrien scooted his thighs more beneath Nino’s as he curled up more to get deeper with each thrust. He couldn’t get close enough to Nino as his heart caught fire. He loved this man more than he thought was possible. He wanted to devour him and lavish him. Wanted to show him how amazing he was. Wanted to give him all of the love he deserved. Nino was amazing and it broke his heart that he struggled to see that in himself. 

“Cumming.” Adrien whispered against Nino’s ear as he licked and sucked on it. A moan broke out from his lips as he gripped Nino’s back harder as he came. “ _Shit._ ” Adrien cursed and moaned as he released stream, after warm stream, filling Nino with his love and admiration. 

Adrien relaxed against Nino’s body as Nino gently ran his fingertips along his best friend’s spine, while he slowed his thrusts. Nino sighed and licked his lips as he pressed gentle kisses along Adrien’s shoulder. 

“This might hurt a bit.” Adrien slowly eased out of Nino, hearing him hiss. He placed several kisses on Nino’s lips. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m fine. It’s not bad.” Nino sighed as he ran his fingers along the back of Adrien’s neck to bring him back down into a deeper kiss. 

“I’m glad.” Adrien whispered against Nino’s lips as he ran his fingertips down Nino’s side, grabbing his hip to roll them onto their sides. He slipped his hand down Nino’s ass and caressed his tight entrance. “Sore?” 

“Yeah, but that’s helping a bit.” Nino licked his lips and closed his eyes, grazing Adrien’s hip with his fingertips. 

“It might hurt for a day or two.” Adrien rested his cheek on his palm as he watched Nino get lost in his soft caresses. 

“Worth every moment of it.” Nino sighed, as Adrien’s fingers ran along his ass cheek and grabbed his thigh to pull it over his own hips. 

“How would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?” Adrien ran his fingers beneath Nino’s chin to tilt his gaze up to his own. 

Nino warmly smiled and searched Adrien’s eyes. “I’d love that.” 

Adrien warmly smiled with a short laugh and leaned in to gently kiss Nino with all of the love in his heart. 

  
  


**Art by me: QuantumChickpea or MinetteEnfers on tumblr**

**I wrote this to:**

[ **The whole Rare album by Selena Gomez** ](https://youtu.be/oUb36prwhNM)


End file.
